Not the last airbender
by head19
Summary: My first fanfic! Kataang, Sukka, yukka, basicly all canon ships. Story starts at the southern air temple, and Aang, Sokka and Katara find another airbender. Please don't be to harsh in reviews, I've never done this kind of thing before. hope you enjoy! :P
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. That work of art can only be attributed to the genius' Mike and Bryan. I only own Nea.

The Twist in the Story.

Third person P.O.V.

"What are you gonna name him?" asked Katara. He snatched the food from Sokka's hand. "Momo," Aang replied. They laughed at the expression on Sokka's face. Suddenly, they heard a noise. "What is that?" Katara asked. Sokka looked down. His face clouded with worry. There, climbing up the mountain, were strange machines, machines with the fire nation emblem. "Fire benders!" he whispered. 'We've gotta leave, now!" They leapt onto Appa. "Yip yip!" A white blur sped across the sky. "What was that?" asked Aang, wondering. Sokka looked as a ball of fire flew after it. "Someone on our side," he replied. "Let's go!" Their problems weren't over when they reached the ocean. Below them was a fleet of fire navy ships. The blur came a second time. "Appa, faster!" they zoomed ahead. Another blur. "What is that thing?" asked Sokka, bewildered. They didn't have to wait long for the answer. Another ball of fire flew after it. As it flew up, they followed. Gaining speed, they saw, to their amazement, a flying bison. A girl sat on top, steering. Sensing another presence, she turned around. Looking just as surprised as they were, she spluttered, "Another…, but I thought…, never mind." She quickly collected herself. You have to leave, now. Fly ahead, I'll hold them off." "But how-"She cut him off. "we'll have time to talk later, now, just go. "But-' "Go!" Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle, Aang urged Appa on. In the distance, he saw her flying bison roll to avoid a fire ball. As if by magic, the chains on two of the catapults on the ships tangled together. They were ripped off by an invisible force, then flew across the line of ships, destroying the other catapults. But they caught on one, and they fell onto the ship. The combined weight of the catapults on one part of the ship was too much, and it sunk. The flying bison sped away, and it occurred to Aang that the girl, whoever she was, must have been controlling the catapults, but hadn't meant to sink the ship. After all, air benders were taught at a very young age that all life was sacred, and she had to be an air bender, how else would she have a flying bison? One look at her devastated face as she overtook them confirmed his suspicions. But how did she control the catapults? And unless _she _had been preserved in an iceberg for 100 years, he couldn't think of an explanation to the fact that she even existed. She was a mystery all right. A mystery that Aang wanted to get to the bottom of.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. That work of art can only be attributed to the genius' Mike and Bryan. I only own Nea.

Nea

Third Person P.O.V.

As he landed Appa on the shore, Aang heard a small sob. He turned and saw the girl, kneeling on a patch of sand, tears streaming down her face. As Aang leapt off of Appa, she said in a soft voice, "I killed them. I killed them all."

"Yeah, well seeing as it was just a bunch of firebenders…"said Sokka, being his usual insensitive self.

She whirled around to face him, her eyes shining from tears, and said "Have you ever lost a family member?"

"Yes," he said, remembering the day his mother died. "But I don't see how that has anything to do with-"

"Now multiply the feeling you had by 10,"She said, cutting him off. "Then imagine, the day after you suffered that loss, bringing that same feeling upon other people, killing after learning that all life is sacred, and try to imagine how you would feel then. Try to imagine how I feel now."

He fell silent as her words sunk in. Then he said "Why multiply by 10?"

"Because that's how many people I lost. My friends, my family, even my lemur. All gone." She looked into the distance, remembering the times she shared with them. "All gone." She repeated.

"Wait, did you say you lost a lemur?" Aang asked. "We just found one. Maybe he's yours!"

Her face lit up, then quickly fell as Aang held out Momo. "That's not him. Thanks for trying though. I appreciate it."

"No problem. What's your name?"

"I'm Nea, and this is Paku. And you are?"

"I'm Aang, this is Katara, and this is Sokka. And here's Appa and Momo."

"Pleasure to -why are you staring at me like that Sokka?"

"I'm trying to figure out how you did that thing with the catapults." He replied. "Last time I checked, girls weren't that powerful."

She smiled mischievously. "Really?"

"Yeah, real- what are you doing?"

She had her arms held out in front of her. "Because last time I checked," she said as she lifted her arms up above her head, and Sokka was hoisted into the air, upside down. "Girls," she moved them to the side, and he was moved above the water. "Were that powerful."

She stretched her fingers out, and Sokka dropped into the water. Nea dusted her hands off as Aang and Katara laughed. Sokka slowly rose up, looking exasperated. "Let me get this straight. You're an airbender who can control everything."

She laughed. "Not everything, only air. I just compress it so that it holds things, then move it about how I please. I can only do it with straight, slightly thin things though. Anything else is beyond me."

"Ha! I knew it! Girls aren't powerful at all."

He crossed his arms, looking smug. "It could have been worse, you know." She said.

"Worse how?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said as Sokka was hoisted up once more, his legs twisting up. "I could've, thrown you?"

Sokka tried valiantly to escape, but he was powerless. He was bent back, then launched into the air, landing in the water once more. Rising, he said, "Do you live to torture me?"

She grinned. "Perhaps. But enough about me. What about you? I thought I was the only airbender left."

"Aang is the avatar. I'm just a waterbender, and Sokka's a nonbender."

"Since when is Aang an old man? He looks pretty young to me, but he's been missing for a hundred years!"

"I kind of got preserved in an iceberg." Aang said sheepishly.

Nea looked at him strangely. "Wow. My story's a lot less weird."

"Let's hear it." Sokka said.

So she told them. When the Fire Nation raided the Southern air temple, they killed everyone. Or so they thought. Unbeknownst to them, some airbenders remained hidden. She was a descendant of those lucky few. Yesterday, however, they were discovered. Nea had managed to remain hidden, so she survived. It was only a matter of time, however, before they found her.

"That's why I ran away. It was killing me, but I knew I had to. I couldn't let the airbenders die out. I had to survive."

"That must have been terrible for you." Katara said softly. "If you want, you can come with us to the North pole. We're going to find Aang a water bending teacher."

"I'd like that. But why can't you teach him Katara? You said you're a waterbender." Nea replied.

"The trouble is, I haven't found anyone to teach me either." She said sadly.

"Well what are waiting for? Let's go to the North Pole."

And with that, she leapt onto Paku and cried "Yipyip!"


End file.
